Aspects and embodiments of the invention are directed to item handling systems, methods, and applications thereof. More particularly, a storage, dispensing, and receiving system and associated methods adapted for seismic sensors (nodes). Most particularly, a storage, dispensing, and receiving system and associated methods adapted for nodes in a marine environment. A seismic sensor (‘node’) handling system is described in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,848. The '848 patent describes a node storage device comprised of a series of independently actuatable conveyor sections horizontally oriented one above the other at different, fixed heights above the back deck of the ship. These sub-systems are replicated side-by-side and end-to end so as to provide storage for, and more importantly fast access to, a large number of nodes. The speed with which nodes can be delivered to the node deployment/recovery workstation limits in part the maximum speed at which the entire node deployment/recovery operation can be conducted, including vessel speed. The main reason each node has a place on an independently actuatable conveyor is for speedy access and (horizontal) transit.
While this system has been employed successfully, there are recognized shortcomings in its design. There is vast amount of machinery to purchase, install, and maintain related to the conveyors themselves. Each conveyor belt has its own motors, gears, sprockets, bearings, and slip surfaces. Since each belt is continuous, it traverses the length of the storage rack twice. In one installation almost two miles of conveyor belt are required to store fewer than 3000 nodes. The physical space required for the storage and conveyance structures presents another issue. The nodes themselves are heavy, requiring the conveyor mechanism on which they rest to be of substantial mechanical strength. The conveyors, at a minimum, must be separated vertically by S=the sum of: 1) the height of the nodes; 2) the height of the conveyor machinery; and 3) space for the belt to traverse the return path beneath the conveyor machinery without interference. In many instances the conveyors and their related machinery may consume more space than the nodes themselves. This drastically reduces the density of node storage possible in a given space. For any given number of nodes this may require a larger vessel than might otherwise be necessary and the substantial cost associated therewith.
For these reasons and others appreciated by those skilled in the art, there exists a need for a node storage, dispensing, and receiving apparatus and method that maintains current or provides improved speed of access, and further provides higher storage density and reduced complexity and machinery to purchase, install, and maintain than available under the current state of the art.
Definitions as Used Herein
The term ‘about’ means the amount of the specified quantity plus/minus a fractional amount (e.g., ±10%, ±9%, ±8%, ±7%, ±6%, ±5%, ±4%, ±3%, ±2%, ±1%, etc.) thereof that a person skilled in the art would recognize as typical and reasonable for that particular quantity or measurement. Likewise, the term ‘substantially’ means as close to or similar to the specified term being modified as a person skilled in the art would recognize as typical and reasonable; for e.g., within typical manufacturing and/or assembly tolerances, as opposed to being intentionally different by design and implementation.